In recent years, the use of the catheter has expanded greatly from its classic application for draining fluids from body cavities. An improved catheter guide wire system is disclosed in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 07-402,343, filed Sept. 1, 1989, which allows the use of a catheter with minimum risk of perforation of a back wall of the cavity sought to be drained. The device of my co-pending application expands the applicability of catheters.
In my review of existing catheters for conventional cavity drainage, I have discovered that one serious limitation seems to be inherent in all available catheters, namely, the lack an effective means for maintaining the catheter in place. Surgical tape secured to the skin of the patient and surrounding the catheter is the age-old technique used. Likewise, the Foley-type catheter for urinary bladder drainage has been available for years but is designed specifically for trans-urethral (a natural body opening with epithelial lining) insertion and withdrawal. In the case of uncooperative or unconscious patients, the unplanned withdrawal of a catheter through its entrance hole is an unfortunate common occurrence. Unwanted migration of cavity fluids, possibility of infection and the like are possible under these circumstances.
Having placed many catheters with continuing concern, it appeared to me that some type of self-holding catheter was an absolute necessity.